


Favour

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [13]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Shale/Meredith, questionable priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

Nobody really noticed the strange dwarf. Not in the chaos of Kirkwall those days. The mages were going crazy; the Templars, just as so. Every man prayed they wouldn’t end up on the wrong end of a staff or sword. That suited Shayle just fine, though she still kept on running into random strangers on the street, or shying away from them when they were a comfortable distance away. It was like she was still uncertain of the size of her body and the arc of her limbs.

At length she stopped before a strange statue: a proud and powerful female templar with limbs contorted in an attitude of furious agony. A wry grin crept across Shayle’s face, the corners of her stone-grey eyes crinkling in sardonic mirth. She had heard little of the conflict that had engulfed the City of Chains, even in her travels. She knew only that the templars and mages had risen up against each other—something years overdue, she thought sourly—and the knight-commander had used a lyrium idol that turned upon her, instead. It was before that knight-commander she stood before now, a woman whose eyes gleamed with a crazed rage below stone eyelashes.

Still, as an act of mercy, Shayle shooed the gathering pigeons away, coolly nodded at Meredith’s cold visage and stomped off, heavy-footed and light-hearted.


End file.
